Exemplary absorbent articles include training pants, diapers, incontinence products, disposable underwear, medical garments, absorbent swim wear, and the like. Training pants (albeit, not exclusively) are disposable absorbent articles configured for use in the toilet training process. Toilet training is a process that includes many training techniques and aids that can be used by parents or other caregivers. One aspect of the total toilet training process is changing from the use of diapers to the use of training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet.
Many caregivers underestimate the difficulty of teaching the toilet training process to young children. If a child does not respond to an initial toilet training instruction or introduction, the caregiver can be at a loss for finding techniques, methods, or teaching tools to encourage the child to master the art of toilet training. Thus, while various teaching tools such as books, videotapes, charts with stickers, personalized toilets, and interactive toilet training kits are available, there remains a need for improved motivational mechanisms to facilitate the toilet training process.
One motivational mechanism is the use of training pants having an improved aesthetic appearance. Specifically, a child is encouraged to wear a garment that resembles underwear worn by older children. Thus, there is an ongoing need to increase the appeal of the toilet training process to children, and to improve the aesthetic appearance of training pants. However, it is important that any modifications to the training pants to meet these needs do not compromise the use of the articles or any functional features of the articles (e.g., wetness indicators, absorbency, leakage protection, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need for a training pant having an aesthetic appearance similar to conventional underwear.